Broken Reality
by entropy and pain
Summary: She rubbed her stomach protectively, "I'm not getting...rid of it." He made a 360 turn on his heel, in frustration, "I have my career ahead of me!" "And you think it's going to be easy for me, you have a really broken reality, Shane." MitchiexShane
1. Introduction

**Broken Reality  
****I N T R O **

The pink cross sign stared her straight in the face. She now understood why Juno McGuff considered it so _un-holy_. She wanted to grab it by it's Pepto-Bismol-y color and twist it.

It made her angry. It made her frustrated. It made her happy. It made her sad. But most of all, it confused her. What was she supposed to do about it?

It was the perfect situation. Boy meets girl, girl falls in love with boy, boy and girl make a mistake that they regretted five seconds and beyond after it happened, they forget about it, life goes on, but apparently his sperm said otherwise.

Life would never go on. This was reality. She was 16. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

What was she supposed to when people ask who's it is? Just nonchalantly say it's Shane Gray's?

-

**A/N: Okay, this is my first, published full story. So you will have to bare with me. It's not going to be super long, but it won't be super short either. I hope you guys like this idea. Just this once, I ask of you to read&review. (:**

**Skyanne xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Broken Reality  
**_**Chapter 1  
**__By, LaLaLand.xoxo._

**WARNING: This chapter contains some inappropriate material. After this chapter, I don't think you'll have to worry about that, but I'm doing some background here. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

_Mitchie felt her boyfriend of 10 months, leave love bites on her neck. Her right leg was wrapped around his waist as he practically pinned her to the bed in the corner of his room._

_She moaned slightly, but enough for him to hear her, and he felt himself feel even more into the scene that was unfolding._

_He didn't know if it was a caught up in the moment sort of action, or if he intended on doing this before she ever entered his messy room in Burbank, California, all he knew is that at this moment, he had pulled her shirt over her head and was now working on getting that bra off._

_All this time, Mitchie's heart was thumping in her chest. Harder and harder as he continued. She never intended to let this happen. Neither of them did, ever. The silver bands around their ring fingers were solid proof of that._

_She didn't even have time to think about the next action before she did it. She unzipped his pants, and he had already thrown his shirt to the ground. _

_Mitchie than realized her bra was off and her chest was up against Shane's bare chest. _

_They were over-whelmed, and scared. But the moment it happened, the moment it was the most pleasurable, they were the only one's in the entire world, and no one could tell them they didn't feel pure love for each other. _

_They felt it. For once, they knew why people screamed during this moment. Why honey-mooners spent their entire getaway inside the hotel room. This was why._

_-But at sixteen and eighteen, you aren't ready. Especially when neither of you were prepared._

The Torres Catering truck came to an abrupt stop. The key being pulled out of the ignition was the official beginning of summer. She'd dreamt of coming back here for the past year.

That was until two weeks ago, when she realized there was a life with a beating heart, and according to Juno, _fingernails_, inside of her stomach.

She hadn't seen Shane since the moment it happened. That was two months ago. Easter weekend. Of course, the fact they actually did anything intimately that weekend made them feel guilty enough. –But the fact that's the weekend they broke their promise to their family, God, and themselves, was eating at both of them little by little.

Thankfully, no one knew about it.

-And Shane definitely had no idea about the baby. She had no plans of keeping it that way, at all.

Mitchie was broken out of her thoughts when her mother shook her shoulder, "Mitchie!" she heard.

Her head turned and met her mother's eyes, filled with worry, "You okay sweetie?"

Mitchie quickly painted a smile on her face and blinked, "Y-yah, of course. I'm fine. Just nervous, that's all."

Connie smiled and nodded, opening the driver's door. Mitchie followed this action and stepped out of the truck.

She shut the door and breathed in the infamous Camp Rock air. That fresh, nature-smelling, air that last year, made her so excited that butterflies flew around her stomach her entire first day.

That same feeling was tucked away inside of her stomach today. Only it was for an entirely different reason.

"Hey, Mitchie!" Mitchie turned her head all the way around and saw Caitlyn Geller, dressed in red and dark blue, waving her hand frantically a few yards away.

Mitchie waved back politely and gave her best smile, "Caitlyn!"

When Caitlyn finally made her way over towards her best Camp Rock friend, she hugged her and giggled, "I miss you so much! How are you?"

"Aw, I missed you too." She giggled with her, "I'm doing..good, you know, just excited to finally improve my voice and dancing, and see all of my great friends. You?"

Caitlyn laughed and replied, "Same." Mitchie nodded, "So are you still with Shane? Or-"

"Oh yah! Still going," Mitchie replied, the smile slowly fading her face once remembering her current problem, "strong."

"Awesome, I see he's improved in the tabloids and such."

"Of course." Mitchie force a smile.

"So is Connect Three coming back this year?" Caitlyn asked, biting her lip, every part of her wanting to see Nate again.

"Well, I'm here, so Shane talked them into it." Mitchie shoved her hands into her dark black skinny jeans and stood on her tippy-toes than back on her heels.

"Yay." Caitlyn retorted, trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"Double yay." Mitchie said under her breath, with sarcasm.

It's not that she didn't want to see Shane. She loved him, they held many memories here, so of course she did. It's just, she did not want to have to tell him. She knew, although he'd most likely take responsibility for it, he'd get angry. And sad, and Mitchie didn't want to make him that way. Even though she knew fully it was both their faults.

-

**A/N: Ahh, thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I'm sorry this one is short, the next one will be longer, I promise. (:**

So I won't be doing two chapters every day. And even though it's planned to do at least one chapter a day, I can't promise it. I have a lot planned this summer. So I hope to have this finished before August. Hopefully.

**Okay, now about the story, the next chapter, Jonas will be in, well, Shane will. Not sure about Jason and Nate. **

**Thank you to: Baybee.Kayked.Fever., hmsjonas, chickenboyssuck, & a tad obsessive, for the absolutely awesome reviews! I know intros are really hard to review for since you don't know a lot about the story, so thank you! & to everyone else that added this to their Story Alerts, again, thank you so much! :D**

**Hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow night. (:**

**Skyanne. **

**Infinate x's and o's. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Broken Reality**  
_Chapter 2  
__By; LaLaLand.xoxo._

Mitchie threw her three suitcases under her bed and kept her journal on the nightstand. That journal contained nothing about this. Which was new to Mitchie, considering the fact that when no one else could/would listen, that journal held the entire story of her life.

She didn't exactly know if it was that she didn't want anyone to find it(her mom, Dad, Caitlyn, Shane etc.) or if she just didn't even know what to say about this situation.

She was beginning to think it was both.

Mitchie shoved her bands to the side, and let out a loud sigh. This is not at all how it was supposed to be. She had so many plans and dreams, but now, just because of one night, she was left with no dreams other than the fact that the first set of wheels that she'd buy would be the baby's stroller.

She had to tell Shane tonight. Tonight at the opening bonfire.

Remembering Shane, Mitchie thought about his hopes and dreams, and the things mostly, him but some that they'd both have to deal with in the press.

Truthfully, you couldn't beat around the bush. This baby was half of Shane Gray: Lead Singer of Connect Three, Heartthrob, Pop Sensation, great guy with…._morals_; morals that didn't come close to allowing sex before marriage.

She'd be the girl that every teenager in America hated for: 1) Dating their 'man.' 2) Being pregnant with their 'man's' baby. And 3) Ruining their 'man's' career.

Than, there were his parents: Mitchie had met Denise and Kevin Gray about a week after camp ended. Shane flew her out so he could see her on tour, and she most obviously stayed in the bus until school started again, with his parents and band-mates. Than again at Thanksgiving, Connect Three was off tour and the Torres's and the Gray's met at Mitchie's home and had a nice Thanksgiving dinner. Than another time at Christmas, they didn't spend Christmas together, but Christmas Eve, the two families spent the evening together since Shane and Mitchie wanted to spend the day together. Than the very last time, Easter weekend. Basically, she had met them both every major holiday.

Than his band-mates, Jason and Nate, would probably hate her after this. She most likely ruined their career as well. Unless somehow they were able to make it.

Basically, once this secret was thrown out in the open, Mitchie Torres would be the most hated girl in America.

Mitchie always dreamed of having a child and everyone loving her…not every teenage girl trying to kill her.

-

Mitchie put the last bit of frosting on the cookies for the bonfires that night and separated the marshmallows, Hershey bars, and graham crackers into three separate large bowls.

Once she was finished, and got the okay from her mother, she threw her apron and hat off and ran for the door.

"Bye mom! See you later! Love you!" Mitchie yelled as she shut the kitchen door.

Connie shook her head and sighed, for the millionth time, trying to figure out why her daughter had been so distant and strange lately. Did Shane break-up with her? Was it all just really Camp Rock nervousness? Was it something Connie did?

She had no idea, but she was Mitchie's mother, her goal was to find out soon. Very soon.

-

Mitchie slowly walked to the large bonfire, filled with at least 30 kids, maybe even more. She had been running before this point. She was scared.

Shane Gray sat no more than 10 feet for her. Sitting next to him would be making things awkward for her, and would be one step closer to his reaction about the baby. And that…she was scared of.

Mitchie's suede boots hit the ground and stepped over the open space on the log. Slowly sitting down, trying her hardest to be careful of the baby without making it noticeable, she threw her bangs out of her eyes and looked to her right.

There sat Shane, with a big smile on his face. "Hey, Mitch." He whispered, trying not to interrupt Brown's speech, "Hey baby."

She hadn't talked to him in a week. So that makes it, that she had only talked to him once since finding out about her pregnancy. And that conversation was awkward, even for Shane.

"I've been looking for you everywhere since we arrived. Where have you been?" he asked with a tint of worry.

"Oh, sorry, I had to unpack, than you know, help my mom in the kitchen." She nodded along to what she was saying and watched his mouth change to the small shape of an 'o' as she spoke.

"I missed you." He chuckled after she finished, clasping his hand into her's.

Mitchie didn't respond, all she did was smile. Genuinely smile. This conversation definitely wasn't as awkward in person. When she could breathe his scent and was touching him. That made things completely different, whether it was because of teenage hormones or if he just made her feel that way naturedly.

Mitchie was comfortable around Shane. He could make any problem of her's go away, just by talking to her, or smiling at her…or touching her. By that sentence alone, Mitchie knew she loved him.

As Shane turned his head to actually listen to Brown, he scooted closer to his girlfriend. Mitchie, resting her head on his shoulder, playing with his fingers.

Shane just smiled. Not even knowing how much his life was going to change in the next two hours.

-

**A/N: The next chapter she tells him. Probably the first scene will be that. I swear. I just wanted you guys to get inside Mitchie's head in this chapter. I haven't done that much.**

**Sorry there wasn't a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Trust me, there will be in the next few! Lol**

**Thank you to: chickenboyssuck, risingstar9328, Baybee.Kayked.Fever, & animefreakkagome! Your reviews mean so much to me! & to all the people that put it on their favories and story alerts. Wow, thank you! :D**

**Next chapter will be tomorrow. Maybe late tonight since I haven't been able to sleep much lately. **

**Skyanne. **

**Infinite x's and o's**


	4. Chapter 3

Broken Reality

Broken Reality

_Chapter 3_

_By; LaLaLand.xoxo._

Shane and Mitchie walked hand in hand through the pathway of the cabins, "So Jason still wants me to make him a birdhouse, when I distinctively remember telling him I can't build one to same my soul, so than he asked Nate, and he's been bugging Nate all day about it, and Nate doesn't like me right now because he says I 'lied' and said I couldn't make a birdhouse, when in reality, I really can't!" Mitchie couldn't help but laugh, "I mean, you should know, arts and crafts has never been my forte. Yet according to Jason," Shane's voice started impersonating Jason's close to nasaly voice, "'Everyone can make a birdhouse!'" Shane rolled his eyes and listened to Mitchie giggle.

"Wow, you have some band mates." Mitchie said through a few giggles.

"Yah, tell me about it." Shane chuckled a little and glanced towards her as they kept walking, "So how has you're day been?"

"Oh." Mitchie started, "Okay I guess. Busy you know, and than there was that two hour drive that just was…weird. My mom couldn't seem to pick a station that wasn't created in the '70s." Mitchie had a smile playing on her lips, "Duran Duran was about all we listened to."

Shane laughed and crinkled his nose, "I thought Duran Duran was in the '80s…"

Mitchie laughed and looked at him, "You a Duran Duran listener are you?" nudging him playfully.

"Hey, hey." Shane defended, "I can't help if they have good music!"

"Yah, yah, '80s baby."

"Hey!" Shane defended, yet again, "I was born in '89, so technically, I was a '90s baby."

"Okay, okay," Mitchie began, "You win." With a small smirk.

"As always," Shane nudged her now, playfully.

Mitchie just smiled and stared into his piercing brown eyes.

It got quiet. Too quiet for anyone's liking, and Mitchie knew she had to tell him. She didn't want to, but she had to. But she waited a few seconds.

Mitchie began to open her mouth but was silenced by Shane, on an accident, "What's wrong?" Shane asked,

"Oh, nothing." Mitchie quickly replied.

"Judging by the look on your face I'd say it's something," Shane began to worry, "you okay, Mitch?"

Mitchie couldn't help but grin a little at Shane's nick name for her. It was simple, but it made her feel like she belonged some where, like she was loved. Which is what she had always wanted.

She wished more than anything she could just have this. Nothing else.

"Shane," Mitchie sighed, stopped dead in her tracks. Shane stopping with her, both facing eachother, "I have something really important to tell you."

"What is it, babe?" Shane was now worried. She had a very scared expression on her face, and he just wanted to fix what ever was bothering his girlfriend.

Mitchie looked around her; although there were only a few people on the porches of their cabin, probably too far away to hear anything, Mitchie convinced Shane to talk more privately, "Can we…talk somewhere without other people in a 20 foot radius?"

"Of course." Shane led her away from the people, out by the mess hall, where he first heard her sing, in the woody area. "What is it?"

Mitchie sat down on the stairs to the mess hall and Shane followed.

Mitchie sighed again, "God, before I tell you, I swear I didn't want this to happen any more than you did."

"Okay, okay, Mitch, just—please, spit it out." Shane had this awful look on his face. Like someone was telling him the worst news possible. But judging yet again by the look on her face, it at least came close to the worst news possible.

"Do you..do you remember last April? Easter weekend?" Mitchie asked with a small voice.

Shane nodded, "What about it?"

"Do you remember what we did—in your bed room that weekend?" Mitchie grasped onto Shane's hand for comfort.

"Oh." Shane nodded, "Yah."

Mitchie swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes for a few split seconds, "Shane I'm-"

"Your not?" Shane started to shake his head, "Pregnant?" he than swallowed the lump in his throat.

All Mitchie could do is shake her head 'yes.' The tears were silencing her too much.

Shane let go of her hand and put his head in his hands, in stead, "How?!" he asked loudly into his hands.

"I don't know. Humping your glistening bod? That's usually how it works, Shane." Mitchie retorted quickly, wiping a tear from her eyes with the bottom of her hand.

"No time for awkward jokes, Mitchie." Shane said sternly, "I thought you were going on the pill or something, or at least that it was our first time…nothing can happen your first time. It's like the unwritten rule!"

"Not true, Shane! My parents had me from their honeymoon." Mitchie said, with a shake of the head, "-And why the hell would I be on the pill? Do you think I just started dating you and went for birth control pills, just in case?"

"I'm a guy, Mitchie. I'm confused about things like this!" Shane wiped away the tears forming in his eyes, "-And if you don't remember, I'm still supposed to be a virgin." He said quietly.

"Like I totally planned this. I've had my plans to wait until marriage since I was 13. You aren't the only one Shane."

There were a few minutes of silence. Both teenagers over thinking everything that could and probably would happen in the near future.

Shane silenced it, "You have to get an abortion," Shane said with no emotion hopping up from his spot.

Mitchie followed this action and latched her hands to her stomach protectively, rubbing it, "I-I'm not…getting rid of it."

Shane groaned and made a 360 degree turn on his heel, frustration, "I have my entire career ahead of me!"

"-And like I have no hopes or dream Like it's going to be easy on me? You have a really broken reality, Shane." Mitchie replied, stepping closer.

Shane paced and paced and finally looked her square in the eye and said, "Goodnight."

As Shane turned and walked away Mitchie followed yelling, "Where are you going?"

"I need to breathe. I need to get away from this."

Mitchie stopped as she watched him angrily walk back to Connect Three's cabin. She just cried. That's all she could do, is hit the hard camp ground gravel and cry into her hands. Hoping to God that no one found her.

Shane already decided for her that she wanted to be alone.

-

A/N: Okay, is it just me or do you really want to hurt Shane? But I guess I caused this..sort of. –shifty eyes-

**You guys really wanted to see his reaction, so there it is. I hope it's up to your guys standards! **

**Do you guys have any ideas for this story? I know what I want to happen, but I'd like to include what you guys would like to see as well. (:**

**Just tell me in a review and I'll be happy to try to include it into the story. Whether it's line or a plot idea.**

**I'd really love it if you guys did that for me! You guys are reading…I'm just the writer. (:**

**Did you know I got the most reviews for a chapter yet last night? Thanks so much to: chickenboyssuck, lazydigitalbooklet., RushOfYou, newkid-is-me, freaky-callback-girl, a tad obsessive, risingstar9328, animeaddict23232323, & charmedNluckyP3! Wow, thank you so much you guys! Keep it up, it really encourages me, even if it's just an update soon. (:**

**Okay, so, I'm starting a random question thing, which I stole from someone that which I can't think of the name right now, so here we go: **_**Do you think, in real life, that the age difference between Joe and Demi wouldn't matter if they were in a romantic relationship? **_

**Thanks again you guys!**

**Skyanne**

**Infinite x's and o's.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Broken Reality  
**_Chapter 4  
__By ; LaLaLand.xoxo._

Mitchie awoke the next morning, in her own bed. She couldn't seem to understand this, considering the fact that the last thing her eyes laid upon, was the ground and her black boots rubbed up against it.

She didn't even remember anyone picking her up, or anyone yelling her name to look for her. The only sound she heard was a few sniffs and the cries of anguish escaping her throat.

"Morning, sunshine." Mitchie heard a small voice behind her head and she sat up on her elbows. The mystery person finally revealed themselves in a robe and slippers, sitting on their own bed beside her.

Mitchie wiped the brown strands of hair on her head out of her face and sighed, "Caitlyn." She spoke with a raspy voice, "I take you found me."

"Yep." Caitlyn gave her a wide smile while tying her hair into a pony tail and getting up.

"When?" Mitchie asked, sitting up. Her head was throbbing from the hours of crying the night before. All she wanted in that moment was an asprin.

"Oh, I don't know." Caitylin replied, heading towards her suitcase in the corner of the room. "Probably two am-ish."

Mitchie's eyes widened and she sat up more and more, "Two am? What were you doing out at two am?"

"Looking for you." Caitlyn said simply.

Mitchie spoke under her breath, a simple, "Oh." And forced her head to the pillow again

Minutes passed and Mitchie stared at the ceiling as Caitlyn got dressed for the day.

"What time is it?" Mitchie finally questioned, her eyes shut, sounding exhausted.

"Uhm." Mitchie heard her friend begin, and feet shuffling to the other side of the room, "According to my digital clock," Caitlyn said, examining it for a few moments, "It's 7:47."

Mitchie let out a loud groan, covering her face with her soft, purple pillow from home. Everyone would be expecting her in the cafeteria in less than twenty minutes, and Mitchie was not feeling up to getting her feet on the ground, at all.

"Someone isn't a morning person." Caitlyn laughed and sat on the edge of her best friend's bed.

Mitchie didn't even bother responding. Her reality flooded back to her and the last thing on her mind was keeping up a worthy discussion.

Mitchie felt the bed shift and she popped her eyes open and removed the pillow from her face.

"You taking a sick day, Mitch?" Caitlyn said, walking away towards the full length mirror.

Mitchie considered it.

More than you could imagine.

But the better part of her knew she couldn't miss the first full, official day at camp. No matter how crud-tastic she was feeling.

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie's thoughts were shoved to the back of her mind and she stared her best friend square in the eye, "You have to get ready in five minutes. I'd get up if I were you."

"Right." Mitchie said softly, "Right." She said a little bit louder, for Caitlyn to here.

Caitlyn stared at Mitchie as she made her way out of bed, with a worried expression. She didn't even want to bring up last night. Whatever it was, saddened Mitchie enough for Caitlyn to find her on the ground, asleep, with tear stained cheeks.

Not to mention the broken, fragile expression she painted on her face this morning.

-

Mitchie staggered behind Caitlyn, towards the inside of the cafeteria. Caitlyn just kept a smile plastered on her face as she greeted people on the way to their table.

Once they reached the table, Mitchie non-purposefully ignored the greetings at the table. Her head was most definitely somewhere else.

"What's wrong with her?" Lola asked with worry and confusion in her eyes.

Caitlyn sighed and glanced at Mitchie, "No idea. Don't bother asking. I don't want to make whatever it is worse."

"Make what worse?" Mitchie finally broke out of her trance at stared at her friends, with a small, fake smile.

"Oh nothing." Lola and Caitlyn both brushed it off as if Mitchie wouldn't get it, and continued their conversation with Baron and Sander, who both were chewing bites of waffles and French toast.

Mitchie stared at her red nail polish and tried not to pay attention to anyone around her.

Everyone heard a small squeal of delight from towards the door. Thus, capturing the attention of everyone.

**She spotted him. **

Mitchie saw Shane, wearing his regular, every day, t-shirt, skinny's and jacket, paired with his signature black converse.

Nate and Jason were standing at his side, Jason, waving and chuckling to the new campers, Nate, whispering something to Shane.

Shane looked mad. The way he looked last summer when Mitchie lied to him. The only thing that wasn't present were the tears.

Whether it sounded crude and mean or not, Mitchie _wanted_ to see the tears. She wanted to see some sign of an actual human being inside of him.

-Or even better, she wanted him to spot her, run to her side and apologize frivolously. Like he actually cared about anyone but himself.

I mean, Mitchie knew he loved her. She knew he loved her with all of his heart. But he was too much, still a kid. Still a child with his selfish ways, and that's what scared her to death.

Mitchie didn't realized she was staring until Caitlyn nudged her quietly, "You okay? Did something happen between you and Shane?"

Mitchie quickly turned her head and stared her friend with a small smile, "No." she shook her head, "No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, let's see, you've been acting like nothingness all morning, two, he locked eyes with you and hurriedly turned around towards Brown. I don't know..some people would call that **ignoring**, Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled into her ear, "You two okay?"

"Drop the subject, Caitlyn. We're fine." Mitchie snapped through gritted teeth. The entire table heard and couldn't help but get interested.

"I'm not dropping it, Mitchie." Caitlyn retorted, "Did he hurt you in some form?"

"No!" Mitchie yelled, this time, unfortunately, the entire caferteria could hear, "We're fine. I swear! Can we just drop it?!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and looked Mitchie square in the eye, "You're lying." She whispered.

Caitlyn couldn't explain why she kept going on. She just wanted to know, she wanted to help more than anything. Mitchie had a horrible time at camp last time near people, and the last thing she wanted was her to experience again.

-And by the look on Shane's face across the room, something did happen. No doubt about it.

After Caitlyn softly, yet coldly replied to Mitchie, she hit her hand hard against the table and stormed out of the cafteria, all eyes on her.

She was popstar Shane Gray's girlfriend after all. They were all hoping they broke up, or something really dramatic happened in their relationship.

They all felt like Perez Hilton, with the latest scoop. Minus the pink hair and blog.

Though Shane felt entirely different. He didn't bother going after her after she slammed the door. Even when he took a chug of his milk and saw every eye in the room staring daggers into him, all being completely nosy and trying to get themselves somewhere where they didn't belong.

The fact that Shane didn't go after her was proof enough that something had happened between them. –And Mitchie's abnormal ice cold attitude during the fight.

-And so they kept staring. It began to get awkward; too awkward, and too stressful for Shane to handle.

He groaned, shoved his food away and paced towards the back exit. The last thing he wanted to do was run into Mitchie.

-

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY; that it took over five days for me to update. I feel horrible, and again, I'm sorry! I have no excuse, I just was too lazy to update.**

**Forgive me? (:**

**This chapter was mostly a filler, but does contain some slightly important hints towards the next few chapters. **

**The next chapter will contain more Nate and Jason. Not a lot, but some. I have more ideas(thanks to you guys) and I'm hoping to incorporate all of them in some way shape or form, if at all possible. Thanks so much for the input!**

**Thank you to the greatest reviewers ever! Seriously, you guys make my week when you review, it just makes me so happy inside! :D ; ****animeaddict2323232****, Baybee.Kayked.Fever, Live Like Music, burningup4ubaby, crazy4purple, charmedNluckyP3, iDreamt, ****xOxEveryDayofarelivesxOx818****, freaky-callback-girl, & sarah-disneystar! You guys are amazing for clicking that button! Really, I know how amazingly boring it can get to review, so thank you! x)**

**And for the question I asked. I agree with all of you. It wouldn't matter at all as long as they were in love. I'd think it was so cute, the age difference and everything. Lol**

**This chapter's question is: Let's say that Joe Jonas got some girl knocked up the spout, lol, and the girl wasn't anybody the fans knew, like Mitchie. Would you still support him, or would you be disappointed in him and leave the Jonas fandom, at least the Joe Jonas fandom? **

**Thank you again, you have no idea how much it means to me for anybody to read this!**

**Skyanne**

**Infinite x's and o's**


	6. Chapter 5

Broken Reality  
_Chapter 5  
__By; LaLaLand.xoxo._

Brown eagerly made his way to Connect Three's cabin going to check up on them and make sure they had everything they need; his feet pounding on the hard gravel. Every few seconds, he'd wave a camper who were almost all sitting on the porch of their own cabin, getting ready for some shut eye.

Once he finally made his way there, Brown opened the door quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

As he walked over to the beds, he realized only Nate and Jason were tucked under their covers, already sound asleep.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Brown walked to the back of the cabin to find the bathroom door slightly ajar.

He heard what sounded like metal hitting another solid object.

His fingers touched the wooden door and lightly pushed it out of his way, revealing the most obvious band member of Connect Three, still in his day clothes.

"Hey rockstar, what's gotten the best of you?" Brown teased in his famous thick British accent, jolting Shane away from his own image in the mirror.

Shane was hunched over on the sink, his hands on both sides, looking disheveled.

He grunted, "Can I get a moment to myself?" he whined, with his deep, obviously hating-life-at-the-moment voice.

Shane walked his way past Brown, hitting the light switch, and sitting down on his bed, "As I recall, you got a few moments to yourself after that little incident this morning." Brown retorted.

"What incident?" Shane angrily voiced, back to the same voice he used when he thought he was so much better than the world.

"The incident in the cafeteria. The teenage drama that is too cutesy and immature for me to even want to know, but I must because you're my nephew, and I have to keep you happy." Shane glanced up, as he pulled off his black converse, "That incident." Brown finished, crossing his arms.

Shane remained silent, rolling his eyes as he pulled the sheets over. He climbed under them, not even bothering to change his clothes.

"Uh huh." Brown snorted, "That's what I thought." He sat on the edge of the bed, unfolding his arms, "So, what happened? She get tired of you? Someone get inbetween you? Thus, causing one to remain unfaithful?"

"No!" Shane bolted up, "It's none of that! I suggest you stay out of it!" Shane yelled, making Nate's eyes to unnoticeably pop open, and Jason to turn over, squeaking out the random word, "duckies."

"Woah there popstar, don't get your panties in a wad, I'm just checking in on you, like any good uncle should." Brown laughed a little at Shane's instant reaction to the word, 'unfaithful.'

"Yah, well don't." Shane pouted, his head hitting his pillow once again.

"Whatever, Shane Gray." Brown gave up. Walking out of the cabin quietly.

Shane Gray.

Shane hated when Brown or his family called him that, it was their way of telling him he was in a need for some attitude adjustments again.

Mitchie even did it from time to time if he was acting like his old egotistical self.

Mitchie.

Shane mentally slapped himself for bringing her into his thoughts. She once covered them happily. But now, it just brought him into a state of almost despression. Stress. Things he didn't and shouldn't have to deal with at this moment.

Shane shook his head, trying to free himself of the thoughts of Mitchie being—Shane swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought of this—pregnant.

He shut his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

-And Nate could feel his tension. Trying to shrug it off himself, he closed his eyes, making a mental note to find out what the hell Shane was so worked up about, and more importantly, how Mitchie was doing.

-

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is short and I had this entire chapter written out much longer, but I didn't post it, liking the feeling this chapter has. And if I posted the rest, it'd ruin it.**

**Don't kill me. I know I haven't updated. But I have a good reason, just a reason I'm not willing to write about on the internet.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Honestly, I read them all again and just smiled to myself. You guys are amazing! :D**

**Question of the chapter ;**

**Joe's birthday was a few days ago. He's two years away from being 21. –And Kevin is months away from 21. 21 being the official number of being able to drink. Let's say they decided to, would you approve of it? Or not? **

**AGAIN, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Skyanne xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Broken Reality**

_Chapter 6_

Mitchie jolted out of a deep slumber from her dream. She dreamt that she had the baby and misplaced it. She's read before that that's a common dream for new mothers. She couldn't help but sarcastically laugh at the thought of herself being a new mother. That's the thing for people who are married! People who are old!

Okay, so maybe they don't have to be old _per-say_…but still, at 15? She certainly never imagined to be pregnant now.

"Mornin' Mitch!" Caitlyn cheerfully yelled out from the closet to her friend.

"Are you always up in the morning to say 'hi' to me?" Mitchie questioned with amusement lacing in her voice.

Caitlyn giggled, "Pretty much, yes." She turned and pulled the shirt she'd chosen for the day off the rack, "You sleep too much."

Mitchie sighed and threw the white comforter over her head.

"Woah," Caitlyn spoke up, walking closer to the bed, "was it something I said?"

Mitchie sighed again, "No, sorry, just tired, you know," she flattened her lips into a line and shook her head.

Caitlyn sat down the hanger and sat down on the end of Mitchie's bed, "Mitch," she began, "I really don't want to pry, I'm sorry about yesterday in the cafeteria, I shouldn't have done that, I just am really worried about you. You seem so distant. Last year, it was obvious why, but this year, I just don't get it. What's going on between you two?"

She didn't know if it was just because of hormones or if she would've done this either way, but Mitchie felt her eyes water up instantly, "I really can't tell you," she spoke softly and shakily.

Caitlyn gently laid a helping hand on Mitchie's own hand, "Of course you can, I'm here for you."

"I'm—" she took in a deep breath and shut her eyes, "pregnant."

Caitlyn's mouth shot open, the small brunette was speechless, "I-wha-with who?"

"Shane, of course!" Mitchie was quick to defend.

"I'm sorry," Caitlyn closed her eyes and shook her head, making an attempt to clear her mind, "stupid question."

Both girls sat in silence for a few moments until Caitlyn spoke up again, "I'm so sorry."

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh a little, "Yah, tell me about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I really have no idea, yet."

"I take it Shane knows."

"-And is acting like the biggest douche over it."

"I don't blame him for being upset. His entire world is turned upside down, but so is yours! If anything, more than his! You have the evidence on you, and if no one finds out, he gets off scott-free!" Caitlyn grew slightly angry at the thought of Shane's attitude through this all, "Just know if you need anything—anything at all—I'm here."

"Don't worry about it, Cait. I'll figure something out." Mitchie brushed her bed head hair and gave Caitlyn a small sad smile, which Caitlyn soon returned.

--

"Great work on the vocals today, kids! Soon, you'll all be singing like canaries!" Mr. Brown yelled, after giving the official send off from class.

Mitchie grabbed her bag and walked towards the exit slowly, "Hey, Mitchie, wait up!" she heard a familiar voice call out.

She turned around, her straight brown hair flying behind her, "Nate," she softly replied, "what's up?"

"I figured we could talk," Nate slowly said, sticking his hands in his front pockets. Mitchie and him were never that close, honestly. They had nothing against each other, but by the same token, they weren't exactly all that comfortable around each other either.

"Look, Nate, if this is about Shane, I really don't want to talk about it, although if you're going to tell me Shane willingly wants to talk to me, than just say the word, but I doubt that." She said in one breath, quickly turning back around.

"Wait, wait," Nate stepped in front of her, "It is about Shane, but I'm just concerned. Shane changed because of you. Now all in a span of 48 hours, he's acting like he did this time last year. I know it probably hurts, I just…you know…kind of wanted to check on you." Nate sheepishly informed her.

"That's really sweet, Nate, but really, I'm fine. Just a little teeny fight that's all." She assured him, with a small smile.

"Are you sure? Because, you have fought before, and Shane does get weird, but not…this weird." He inquired, "Did you know this morning, he actually broke the mirror in the bathroom, and threw a random photo frame across the room. Everything irritates him, man. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a hormonal pregnant woman in disguise."

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at the irony of Nate's last random thought, "It's fine, Nate, really. Thanks, but really, no need to worry here." She raised her hand and turned around, walking out of the cabin.

As she stepped down the stairs, she heard his converse right up behind her, "Mitch! I may not know you that well, but I know you well enough to know that you're hiding something!" he yelled behind her as she continued to walk.

"Why does everyone think I'm hiding something? I'm not, okay? Just leave me the hell alone!" Mitchie angrily fought back.

Nate stopped dead in his tracks and stood still, with a look of defeat painted on his face.

Mitchie kept walking, but the sprint soon turned into a few small, tiny steps as she thought about the previous conversation a little more, and had time to breathe. Just as Nate was turned around on his heel, Mitchie turned herself around and called out his name. She jogged up to him and looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry about that." She hung her head a little, "Would you like to go somewhere and just talk?"

Nate was fast to nod his head and he grabbed her hand, leading her to the empty cafeteria hall. He swung his leg over the picnic table bench, and she soon followed, only keeping it old fashioned and sitting femininely.

"Look, I'm going to be completely honest with you." Nate sighed, looking at his hands, "I know."

Mitchie's breath hitched in her throat, "What do you mean, you know?"

"You're pregnant, right?"

Mitchie breathed deeply, blinking excessively(one of her nervous habits), "How did you know?"

A somber expression appeared on Nate's face quickly, "Just a hunch," he shrugged, glancing at her, "-And Caitlyn hinted toward it. But don't blame her, she wasn't trying to at all. She was just ranting, and a small hint kind of slipped out."

"Oh." Was all Mitchie could manage to say.

"Don't let him get in the way of you acting normal, he'll come around, he's just being…Shane," Nate sighed disappointedly, "You know him better than anyone, if Jason and I don't, you know he has a really sensitive side to him. Whether it's today, tomorrow or months from now, sometime in this pregnancy, I know he'll man up and deal with the consequences, you just have to hold onto that."

Mitchie had already let a stream on tears flow, "I know, but even with that said, how am I supposed to manage right now? I feel really alone. I mean, if it weren't for that you're just loosing your innocence all together, I now get why people say to have kids in wedlock! You need that support. You need that person to be there for you and keep you sane. But Shane," Mitchie sarcastically laughed, "No, not my Shane. He's too busy worrying about what he's going to tell his parents, his management and his fans, instead of walking through this by my side. I realize it's only been a week and a half since I found out, but I already feel like I should at the very least be at the half-way mark. Everything moves by so slowly. I need him. I need him more than anything. I'm carrying his child in me. But he can't just take that as it is and be with me anyway? I'm not even sure if I want to be with him now, honestly." She folded her arms on the table and hit her head against it, crying deeply.

Nate put an affectionate hand on her back, rubbing it in circles, trying to calm her down, "Shh, shh," he whispered, moving closer to her, "Mitch, it's okay, hun. It's alright. I'll talk to him for you, okay?"

Mitchie's head shot up, "No, no. Don't do that. Just let me deal with this as it goes. I'll probably end up kicking him in the nuts soon. Just—" she shoved her hair out of her face, "Let it run it's course for now. Sorry for the overload."

"Hey, it's okay." Nate reminded her assuringly, "I can't even imagine what you're going through right now." He grabbed her hand, "I'm here if you need me."

If only the eyes that saw the end of that scene belonged to someone that they could trust, instead it had to be someone who would go tell everyone.

--

**A/N: I'm horrible. I know. I know. I know. Seriously. I-I-I—have no words. It's been nine months. Mitchie would've given birth to the kid by now. I'm sorry!**

**Just, give me some inspiration. Some ideas? What do you want to happen? Blah.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading! It really means a lot to me!**

**Skyanne**

**Infinite x's and o's.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Broken Reality**

_Chapter 7_

"I can't sleep," Shane muttered softly to himself. He was securely tucked away in his sheets. He was warm, no doubt about it. He was as comfortable as you can be in a cabin bed, sure. There was no sounds around him bugging him (except for the occasional cricket, but he's gotten used to that by now), of course. Shane slowly lifted his hand to his head, slapping it softly, "Stupid, idiot," he whispered, scorning himself, "You just had to go and take away your girlfriend's virginity, because of your stupid hormones and screw up your life royally. Way to go, Shane!"

The dark haired boy rolled over and stared at the red-lettered clock, flashing in his face. 4:12. Jon Foreman always says this is the time you roll over those voices in your head. _Yeah, Mitchie's voice, your voice of conscious, the voice you hear inside your head, the reason you said you sang last summer._

How freaking ironic.

Shane lifted up a little and pulled his pillow out from beneath his head, smashing it harshly into his face, making that failed attempt to suffocate himself, "Okay, maybe this isn't suicide needed, Shane. Maybe, this'll all work out okay. Maybe Mitch can get an abortion." Shane immediately mentally slapped himself, "No, she can't do that. That's murdering your innocent baby, even if it was an accident."

He sighed deeply and groaned, "People are going to find out sooner or later. She's what—you had sex in April, it's now the end of June—two months along? At least people most likely won't find out here. But people ARE going to find out. Whether you like it or not, Shane."

Shane groaned again and turned over, digging his face into the bed, trying his attempt at sleep again. He knew it wasn't going to happen, tonight anyway. He was able to get some sleep last night and the previous seven nights before, but it all just keeps building, and building; tonight, Shane feels like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

_Sooner or later, Mitchie will have the weight of the world on her stomach, if you don't grow a pair, here, Shane. _Shane thought to himself.

"Shane, can you grow a pair, and decide what you're going to do, so I can get some flipping sleep." Nate's voice lingered in the air, unexpectedly.

Shane shook, his heart beating rapidly for few seconds, "What the hell, Nate? Go to bed!" Shane whispered loudly, turning over quickly. A few moments passed and as Nate turned around and stared at his band mate intently, Shane soon realized exactly what Nate had just said. Just as quick as before, Shane turned back around, facing the eyes of his own band mate, "How do you even know what I'm crazily rambling about, anyway?"

"Caitlyn told me, and Mitchie told Caitlyn. –And here we are." Nate informed him. He shrugged and sat up a little.

"Oh," Shane softly spoke, "Well, what do you think about it?" Shane really didn't know why he asked him that question, he basically just tip-toed his foot inside of a mouse trap; setting himself up for a good long lecture.

"Look, dude. We've all been there with our girlfriends. If you haven't, you're blessed—kind of. It's easy to give into temptation when it's right in front of you. Mitchie was your temptation; you got a sweet, exciting feeling being near her like that. Not to mention the fact, you're the bad boy, even with things like your purity, you like to step outside of the boundary line, and create havoc; you secretly wanted to take away her innocence, be the first one to ever do that wit her. So, it happened. It's been a few months now, right? You can't go back in time and change it. You just kind of have to take it as it is. Maybe even pick it up by the collar, throw it against the wall and make sure this situation knows that with Mitchie and your family standing by your side, you can get through the tunnel without a single scratch or broken bone—so to say—but that's just it, Shane. You need Mitchie. I know you, you aren't going to let this last long, but the more you let it go as long as it has, the more you're breaking Mitchie, and yourself. She's carrying your child! Your flipping child, Shane! It's been a week since you found out, right?" Shane nodded his head, listening intently, "That's a week too long. Do you wanna be the guy that abandoned his child?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh, Nate? I just found out about this, I mean, it's not like it's living and breathing at the moment. It doesn't care right now, just give me some time, Nate. I get what you're saying, but just give me some time." Shane told him, sincerity in his voice.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when Mitchie wants nothing to do with you." Nate laid down and closed his eyes.

Shane rolled his and flung himself back into his pillow.

--

The next morning, Shane, Nate, and Jason all walked simultaneously into the filled camp cafeteria, dreading the stares and squeals they got every morning, afternoon and night.

Jason was the first to walk in, with a giddy grin on his face, completely oblivious to everything around him, even the current situation with his own band-brother. Nate stepped in next, a tiny, bored smirk on his face, he wanted desperately to clog his ears at the teeny squeals that filled the room. Shane was the last and he slowly sulked in. The squeals stopped—okay, maybe not all of them—Shane walked to the line and grabbed his food with the other two boys, and a milk.

They all walked through the middle of the cluster of tables. Shane caught of glimpse of Caitlyn's glaring eye and sighed, deeply. Mitchie, for one, was not even there at the table. Shane slipped out of the coincidental line that Connect Three created and sat down in front of Caitlyn and Barron (who was way too caught up in his doughnut to even realize Shane was alive) and quickly asked, "Where's Mitchie, is she okay?"

Caitlyn huffed a laughed a glared at Shane even more, "She's fine. She's sick, but she's fine."

Shane quickly began to worry, "Wait, what? What do you mean she's sick?"

"Throwing up, sweating like crazy, you know, the usual." Caitlyn spoke sternly.

Barron glanced at her with a disgusted face, "I'm kind of eating here, Cait. I could've done without that visual, you know." He quipped.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Shane, "Well, is-is she okay?"

"She's carrying a baby—your baby, you idiot, of course she's not okay." Caitlyn was quick to whisper.

Barron coughed up his doughnut and brought his attention back to Caitlyn, "Mitchie's pregnant?" he said, ending with his mouth slightly ajar, food still in it's surface.

"No, Barron, you heard that wrong, eat your doughtnut." She answered, with a tinge of you-stupid-idiot-Barron, laced in her voice.

Barron nodded with realization and went back to his breakfast.

"Can I go see her?" Shane asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

Caitlyn looked as if she was contemplating it for a few seconds, when she finally sighed frustratedly and nodded, "Sure, but I swear to God, Shane, if you hurt her again, I'll cut that ego between your legs so fast you won't even—"

"Woah, woah, Caitlyn!" Shane threw his hands up in defense, "I swear I won't hurt her."

Caitlyn's face softened a tad and she watched his pull his legs out from underneath the table and leave the cafeteria, ignoring all of the stares and whispers.

--

**A/N: I kind of like this chapter. I don't know. It was refreshing to go to Shane's side of the world. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, they keep me going.**

**Random question: So let's turn the tables, you're pregnant with a Jonas' baby, out of wedlock, they act like for the first few months they want nothing to do with you. What do you say or do?**

**Bye guys! (:**

**Skyanne**

**Infinite x's and o's**


End file.
